


小国的sex日志（JK's sex Journal）

by nameisyouka



Category: youkaworks, 防弹少年团, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hokook, M/M, all Jungkook, all果, jinkook - Freeform, minkook, namkook, sukook, taekook, 南国cp, 旻国cp, 泰柾cp, 珍果cp, 糖果cp, 锡果cp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameisyouka/pseuds/nameisyouka
Summary: all果系列19R短文，每篇独立一个故事，独立cp，无特殊情况下不会出现cp乱炖，全成员单向田柾国，注意避雷。娱乐赏文。勿升真人。





	小国的sex日志（JK's sex Journal）

**《小国的sex日志——樱桃小嘴（Cherry Lips）》**

**锡果**

**站在舞台上面的田柾国，一边拿着麦克风用他那有些尖锐的声带气息沉稳地唱着表演歌曲，一边双眼看似深情地对望着照过来的摄像机。**

**一整套暗蓝色的西装，笔笔顺顺地穿着在他的身上，这让无论是透过屏幕还是坐在舞台下面观赏的观众们，都觉得此刻的田柾国散发着无限迷人的男性魅力。**

**他很满意台下那群有些失控的尖叫女声，这是对他的认可的最好证明。为之疯狂的人们，正在捣鼓着他那颗意欲满满的野心。**

**在本土来说，他算是比较出众与优秀的艺人了，但是他还不能甘心于此，他想要走得更远，想要登上国际舞台，他要让全世界的人都知道他的存在。**

**虽然内心是这么想着为自己的蓝图，可机会却不是时时都有。**

**表演结束之后，他的顺序就结束了，充满舍不得的目光看着所有在场的观众们，然而一到幕布后面，就立刻换回了毫无表情的脸。**

**他的经纪人在看到他之后，就急急忙忙地跑过来领走了他。**

**休息室里面，田柾国是完全放松的状态，一整个人瘫坐在室内的沙发上面。**

**经纪人照顾好他之后，说是要确认一下接下来的行程，所以暂时又只剩下他一个人了。**

**无聊地用吸管吸着瓶子里面的水，藐视着电视里播放的舞台实时画面。**

**虽然田柾国现在是很红的明星，但他却还是不太满意自己不是压轴的那一位。不过这也是没有办法的事情，毕竟往后的顺序还有一些老前辈们，虽然实力已经不如从前了，但是想要在圈子里面苟活，还是得有前后辈之分的意识。**

**他可不想像他的公司一位比他早一年出道的艺人，现在就因为姿态过高，连前辈都敢当着面来瞧不起。现在可好了，因为合约还没有到期，公司也只能先雪藏那位艺人一下。这样说来，这也算是变成了一位过气明星了。**

**“咚咚……”**

**就在田柾国陷入沉思不久的时候，忽然就有人来敲门，他在想如果不是经纪人就是那些通过关系来到后台的他的忠实粉丝。**

**所以便换成了舞台上的表情，友好地迎接来人。**

**“您好，田柾国先生。”**

**都还没有说上话，田柾国一听到这种说话的语气，他的笑容瞬间一僵。**

**“请问……有什么事情吗？”**

**虽然现在的状态被人看上去有点僵硬，但也是在舞台上身经百战的人了，特发状况还是能顺利地应付好的。**

**门外的人一听见田柾国的问话，便先深深地鞠躬一下，然后神情看起来很友善也不太会让人反感，但就是说话的语气却有些冰冷。**

**“我们老板想要与先生您见一面，可否现在就出来一趟呢？”**

**好像是感受到了田柾国有些异样的神态，便礼貌地让田柾国留下一个纸条，好让等会儿经纪人回来的时候会看得见，才不会着急田柾国去哪儿了。**

**艺人在工作的时候一般都不能带手机，所以手机在经纪人身上，刚刚又有点疲惫所以就没问经纪人要了。**

**就这样田柾国跟着走在他前面的人，这个人看上去好像也挺年轻的，但估摸着也是大他几岁。**

**走出了大楼的后门，田柾国看到不远处有一辆显眼的黑色豪华轿车。**

**走在他前面的那个人为他打开了车门，好让他进去。**

**田柾国疑惑了一眼，还没有动作便听到了里面的人出声。**

**“玧其哥，你就在外面等着吧。”**

**“知道了，老板。”被叫做‘玧其哥’的那个人，还在用手势示意田柾国进车，“田先生，请进。”**

**一坐进了车子里面，他便看见与他对着坐的戴着一副墨镜的男人。**

**“你好，初次见面，我叫郑号锡。”**

**男人自顾自地开始介绍着自己，田柾国看见他的嘴角一边扬起，看上去就是一个痞笑。**

**接过了郑号锡递过来的名片，田柾国也认真地盯了几眼看。这个男人是坐娱乐公司的，而且公司总部还在国外，他认得这间公司的英文，算是世界上数一数二的培养了无数国际明星的娱乐公司。**

**这也是他梦寐以求想要跻身求进的公司。做梦都想不到，现在他居然能有幸见到公司的老板，而且老板真人看上去也很年轻，估计也没大他几岁。**

**大概是接收到了田柾国眼中的信息，郑号锡扶了扶自己的墨镜，告诉了他的疑惑。**

**“这间公司是我爸……不对，应该是我们家族的企业，我是刚接手公司没有多久的新任老板。”**

**田柾国其实看着这个架势，还有郑号锡的举止，别说他没有见过有钱人，这个男人看上去给他的感觉应该是真货来着。**

**“郑老板，您好。”**

**田柾国最会耍小心思去讨好别人了，但是他似乎是搞错了郑号锡的目的，以至于他看不见郑号锡的表情有什么是代表着愉悦的信号。**

**“别叫得这么见外，你我的年纪相差不大，就叫我号锡哥吧。”**

**“行，号锡哥。”**

**田柾国卖乖的时候，声线听着特别地甜，但不会觉得腻。**

**郑号锡在看到田柾国如此乖巧的模样，便摘下了自己的墨镜，这时田柾国终于都见到了郑号锡的真容。狭长的双眼里面透露出来的信息，田柾国没有一秒能够读懂，他暗自感叹这个男人不太简单，居然心思要比他还缜密。**

**郑号锡似乎没料到田柾国到现在还没有说点什么，一般来说圈子里面的人，在见到这种大型娱乐公司的时候，怎么都会上前说上几句讨好的话，也希望能够自己被签走。**

**“我们直接进入正题吧。”郑号锡换了个姿势，双手交叉并拢，优雅地翘着二郎腿，看着田柾国还脸不改色便缓缓地吐出了话，“我们公司有个艺人想要与你合作一次舞台，在国际大舞台上面，你可以很好地展现自己。”**

**听着对方开出了很好的条件，虽然只是一个合作舞台，但是能够在全世界可以同时观看他，这无疑对他来说是一个不错的机会。**

**但，有付出才会有收获，接下来郑号锡所说的话，让他迟疑了下。**

**“简单地说吧，你如果同意合作舞台的话，我会跟你们的公司联系，然后会给你寄来一张房卡。当然了，去不去还是看你自己，选择去的话，还要看你的表现哦。”**

**他进这个圈子也不是一天两天了，什么不平等的待遇又不是没有见过，这种事情虽然内心还是有点抗拒，但是为了自己的野心，小小地挣扎了一下之后，还是点头答应了。**

**“我期待你的表现。”**

**这是在他下车之前听到的，从郑号锡口中说出来的话。**

**回去休息室里面的时候，经纪人已经回来，手里也拿着他刚才出去之前所留下的纸条。一听到门被打开，经纪人反射性地看向田柾国这边，在看到田柾国的时候似乎是松了口气。**

**“怎么了？这副表情就说明有事？”**

**经纪人对着他点了点头，然后跟他说刚才公司那边打过来电话，说是有一间大公司的艺人要找他做一次合作舞台。田柾国一听，便知道是郑号锡托人联系上了，没有想到速度竟然是这么快。**

**公司因为这件事情而跟他开了一个会议，时间还不短，除了田柾国，其他人都是一脸期待跟大公司合作的样子。还跟他说，这一次一定要合作成功。**

**准备要离开公司的是时候，前台的小姐姐叫住了他。**

**“柾国，柾国啊！”**

**听见了小姐姐们的叫喊，田柾国立刻换上了乖巧的模样，微微笑着走过去打招呼。**

**“姐姐，有什么事吗？”**

**小姐姐们捂着嘴巴笑着在一边窃窃私语，田柾国表面上还是那副很乖巧的模样，心里面想着还以为他是看不见吗。**

**“柾国啊，刚才有个年轻的男人过来交了一封信给我们，我们都还没有拆开来看哦！”小姐姐递过来那一白色信封的信、接着又说，“柾国是认识那位年轻的男人嘛？可不可以介绍给我们认识啊？”**

**另外一位小姐姐一直在说，“好帅啊！天啊！”**

**田柾国装作一副苦恼的样子，挠着他的脑袋表示自己不太清楚。**

**“这么多位年轻的男人，我不知道姐姐们在说哪一个。”**

**小姐姐们对视了一眼，然后描述了一下那位年轻男子的外表。**

**“比柾国要矮一点、嗯……还有瘦一点，但是皮肤超级白的，而且他的声音很特别哦！”**

**“不认识呢。”**

**就在小姐姐们觉得很可惜，估计是田柾国的粉丝之类的，田柾国已经暗自笑着步出了公司的大门。**

**他知道那位年轻的男子是谁，应该就是跟在郑号锡身边的那位了。他走上了自己的保姆车，然后便拆开了那封信，其实刚才他就猜到了是什么，果然没错，这东西就是郑号锡说的房卡。**

**“田柾国先生，请上车吧。”**

**田柾国被突然出现的人吓到了，要不是瞄了一眼看见是熟悉的脸庞，他还以为是什么疯狂的粉丝呢。**

**“……哦……”**

**田柾国上了车，因为前面坐着驾驶座的人太安静了，所以他便找了些话题。他了解到，这个男人的全名叫做闵玧其，在郑号锡的身边做助理，田柾国记得这个男人被郑号锡喊哥的，问了一下原来真的是比郑号锡大。但闵玧其解释到，虽然郑号锡年纪比他小，但是郑号锡很懂得守分寸，无论到哪里都会喊他做哥，而且郑号锡也说了他把闵玧其当做是亲人一样看待。**

**瘪了瘪嘴巴，用手指捏揉着自己的下巴肉，虽然不知道闵玧其这么说是不是真的，还是想让他对郑号锡这个人放心才这么说的，但是又感觉没有在骗他。**

**很快便到了所在的地方，闵玧其打了个手势，便说不送他上去了，反正房卡不是有写房号嘛。**

**不知道自己是怎么乘坐电梯上来，径直地走到了所在的房号门前，他拿着那张房卡正在放空。其实是在想着，自己到底一打开门要做什么呢，莫名有些紧张又觉得这样的自己有些窘迫。**

**心里一横，最终还是刷了下房卡把房间给打开了。**

**“等你很久了。”**

**房间里面有些暗，不过他还是大概能够看到一个人影，听着声音便知道那个人是郑号锡。**

**不知道为什么田柾国现在不害怕，反而有些不屑地笑了下，出口的话还觉得有些胆大。**

**“我才要想说，动作会不会快了点。”**

**郑号锡没有回应他的话，只是听到了郑号锡一步一步地走进自己，没踏近一步，田柾国的心就好像是漏了一拍一样。一直到郑号锡的双手抓上了自己的肩膀，整个人都感觉是飘的。对方的身上有一股淡淡的清香，闻着很舒服，让他在对方靠近的时候，不自觉地闭起了双眼，不等几秒，便有柔软温热的物体覆盖在他的唇瓣上面。**

**双方都不是对这方面没有经验的人，自然地就顺利让接吻变得更加地深入。田柾国已经自动揽上了郑号锡的颈部，而郑号锡的手也一路隔着衣物直线往下抚摸着田柾国的躯体。**

**“硬了吗？我这样揉着。”**

**郑号锡已经将双手移步到了田柾国的两片臀瓣上面，轻轻地蹂躏着伴有软软的触感。本来就很投入地跟对方接吻，忽然被对方这样一问，身体忍不住颤抖了起来，结果真的被对方说中了，他田柾国的前端开始兴奋了起来。**

**“嗯……硬了啊，这里也要帮我揉一下吗？”**

**田柾国抓起了郑号锡的一只手，让郑号锡的手掌覆盖到自己的前面中间突起的地方。**

**郑号锡似乎很满意田柾国这样的举动，上扬了嘴角便开始拉下拉链，里面还隔着一块布料，也不急着拉下，只是很轻柔地触碰着。**

**“用力一点啊……嗯。”**

**这样轻柔的触感，让田柾国觉得那只是用一根羽毛在给他挠痒痒而已，身体向前倾了一下，郑号锡的手掌也被弄开了，刚好两个人的前前都触碰到了一起，田柾国听到了郑号锡轻轻地唤了一声，这是被撞到的自然条件反射。**

**“想不到你的胆子还真大的啊。”**

**说完，田柾国都还没有反应过来，郑号锡突然出力，双手都绕到了后面，推进着他的臀瓣好让两个人的前面更靠近一些。郑号锡的力道让田柾国现在挺着腰部，一边小灵舌与郑号锡的一起共舞，一边自己扭动着腰肢，好让自己越来越兴奋。**

**田柾国回过神来已经忘记了自己是怎么把所有的衣物都褪去的，他微微地睁开了双眼，虽然现在只是和郑号锡在接吻，但是全身都已经开始燥热起来了。**

**他这样近距离地看着郑号锡的五官，虽然只是一位商人，但是却拥有着一副姣好面容，说不上是精致但是觉得很好看。眼神有些飘忽不定，本身盯着郑号锡的鼻子看，往上移动的时候瞥到了郑号锡的双眼是张开的，这让田柾国感觉自己好像一直在被窥视一样。**

**他没有要自夸自己，他的长相在圈子里面是上位圈，自然郑号锡会一直盯着他看，他也觉得那是正常的事情，毕竟一件好看的东西，自己都会不自觉地多盯几眼看。**

**可是他没有勇气与郑号锡对望，因为郑号锡的神情，闭上了双眼、双手搂紧了郑号锡的颈部，用自己的身体不断地跟郑号锡的身体摩擦，产生热能。这也让两个人慢慢地进入了状态。**

**郑号锡突然与他分开一点，牵扯出来的银丝断了之后都掉落在双方的嘴角边上。郑号锡的眼神很柔和，用手指捏起了田柾国的下巴，动作过于暧昧令田柾国错以为在他前面的是他的对象。**

**嗯，田柾国是有对象的。**

**“唔……”**

**因为对方突然地嘬他的嘴边，田柾国下意识轻声地叫了一下。郑号锡的小灵舌接触到了他的嘴边，温温热热的很柔软、很舒服。**

**趁着现在的姿势，郑号锡将田柾国整个人向后推，稍微出一点力气，两个人抱着对方双双跌塌在床铺上面。**

**“呃……呃嗯……嗯……”**

**不等田柾国反应过来，郑号锡直接开展了攻势，弯起了右手直接按压着田柾国前面的茎根，有些急切而规则地抚慰着，惹得田柾国呼出了声音。田柾国不敢睁开自己的双眼，他感觉得到郑号锡正在直直地盯着他看着他的表情反应。**

**“你刚才不是很大胆的吗？现在怎么紧张起来了？”**

**郑号锡其实没有想过，田柾国的样子看着就是很容易，被乖乖牵着鼻子走的小男孩子。谁会想得到居然胆子大到想要掌控主权，不过他也不是没有遇见过这样的小艺人，想要作为主导的一方，就以为可以守得住自己的小秘洞。**

**虽然小心思已经被郑号锡发现了，不过郑号锡的手法却令他整个人越来越放松，稍微睁开了双眼盯着人看。现在郑号锡的一只手搂住了自己的肩头，另外一只手便游走在他的肌肤上面。手掌的触感有些粗糙的感觉，但却能让他整个人都越来越燥热，甚至眼神还开始有些迷离，他从来都没有试过就这样轻轻地用手触碰他，也能让他有这般的体验。**

**“你下面的小洞应该开始有些感觉了吧？”**

**听着人说的话还是感觉到有些轻浮，但是田柾国却不觉得讨厌。不是因为他已经接受过这样的待遇，可能是因为他觉得郑号锡是一位比较绅士的人吧。可是这样的想法，在接下来之后已经完全消失了。**

**郑号锡突然有些粗鲁地用手指根帮他做了些扩张，也算不上疼就是有点被那样的触觉给吓到了。**

**“放松点，嗯？”**

**那叫人怎么放松啊，郑号锡那几根有力的手指头正贯穿他的小秘洞，顿时还会有些神经紧绷，这哪里顾得上什么放松了。**

**“唔，不行……不行啊，你太、用力……唔……”**

**田柾国好像有些适应不来他的凶猛，小秘洞一直在抗拒他也不是感觉不到，郑号锡只好把力度放小，这下子轻柔的触感让田柾国在慢慢适应起来。**

**过了一会儿，郑号锡看着田柾国的脸色开始有了些变化，他看觉得应该是差不多，但是田柾国的小秘洞还没有怎么湿润。苦恼了一下之后，郑号锡还是决定往自己的手上抹了点润滑啫喱，然后便又开始给做扩张。**

**“唔、唔……进来，你快进来……”**

**郑号锡对于田柾国突然蹦出来的一句话，他有些失神的笑着。**

**田柾国现在是完全进入了状态，可以说已经把郑号锡当成是自己的对象了，所以才会毫无顾忌地开口说了情话。**

**“好，我这就进来了。”**

**觉得有点可爱，郑号锡还自动回应了田柾国的话。**

**掰开了田柾国的一条腿，郑号锡用自己的茎顶磨蹭了几下洞口处，腰身用力一挺便进去了一部分，因为小秘洞还没有完全放松，所以进入过程也不算是很顺利。看着自己的那根茎根没有完全进去，郑号锡下意识地拍打了下田柾国的臀瓣，惹得田柾国有些妩媚地叫了一声。**

**“啊……”**

**一听这声线，郑号锡便露出了一丝的坏笑，作恶的心理开始有些涌现了出来。他看见田柾国想要伸手去抓他自己的茎根，郑号锡一把将人的手给甩了开来。**

**“没我同意不准动这里。”**

**保持着这个姿势有一会儿了，郑号锡现在算是完全进入了田柾国的身体里面，但郑号锡发现田柾国的眼神好像是在放空，跟之前亲热前戏的时候完全感觉不一样。**

**“怎么了？跟我做不爽吗？是什么事情让你分神了？”**

**郑号锡其实并不想这样说话，但是做这档事的时候，他似乎不能够好好地控制自己的情绪，都会喜欢这样跟对方说话。但是田柾国也并没有因为他的语气而生气，只是回过神来看向他。**

**“没有……唔……这样……这样很爽……啊……再用点力……”**

**郑号锡每次进入都没有完全进入，所以自然地田柾国现在便觉得很痒，他想要更多的触感。看着身下的人在扭来扭去的，郑号锡没有回答田柾国的话，只是稍微用了点力，将自己的全部都进入到田柾国的身体里面。每一次挺进都感觉很用力，交合处那拍打的声响也越来越大，田柾国的呼吸也开始急促了起来，双眼的焦距已经开始模糊了。**

**他本能地想要抱着郑号锡的身体，而郑号锡也感受到了田柾国的举动，便顺着他的意思让他抱住了自己。两个人的身体已经靠近了对方，双方胸前的那颗小红豆也不自觉地互相磨合了起来，身体的热度就连接吻的时候，都觉得对方的小灵舌是降温的冰块一样，吸吮着不放。**

**“唔嗯……啊……哈啊……哈啊……唔……”**

**下体传来的炽热烫得田柾国快要喘不过气来，他突然就松口想要大口地喘气，但不到几秒便又被郑号锡摆正过来，继续被对方的小灵舌探入到口腔里面，缠着自己的小灵舌在那里面转着圈。**

**郑号锡把人给抱了起来，两个人的姿势发生了改变，相连的地方也都被分开了。两个人都还没有把东西发泄出来，难免都会有些难受地皱了下眉。郑号锡双手固定好田柾国的腰肢和臀部，田柾国也用双手搂住了郑号锡的颈部，好让自己调整好姿势。**

**这样，两个人面对面的距离就近了许多。**

**郑号锡就这样看着田柾国，露出一点点带温柔的微笑，却不语。但田柾国担心郑号锡心里面不知道打些什么算盘，所以也一直这样用双眼看着郑号锡，想要试探他的下一步。**

**“你现在肯定是在想……”郑号锡轻轻地用他的笑眼扫视着田柾国的全身，“我会怎么样摧残你呢？”**

**田柾国心底漏了一拍，自己的小心思不小心被人发现了，现在顿时觉得窘迫。**

**“……”**

**对方没有回答他就表示想法是对的，郑号锡确实是在思考，但并不是要用什么方法来摧残田柾国。他轻轻地拨弄起田柾国额前已经浸湿的碎发，然后又用手掌托着田柾国一边的腮帮子，轻柔地揉着。**

**“真可爱。”**

**郑号锡抱紧田柾国，又开始新一番的情事，一边拥吻着对方，一边不断地由下至上，将茎顶延伸到内里最深处的位置。**

**“啊……啊……啊！！！不要……唔嗯……唔……太……嗯太深……唔唔……嗯！！！”**

**对方甜腻的那几声哭喊，不但没有让郑号锡停止下来，反而越想要听到这些让人心情变好的声调。**

**这样的姿势持续了十几分钟左右，终于两个人都受不住了，双双释放了自己。田柾国结束之后，瘫软地挨着郑号锡的肩膀，闭着双眼缓缓地叹息。而郑号锡却一直在动来动去，软下来的茎根还是作恶多端地在小秘洞里面肆虐。**

**“嗯嗯……不……哈啊……歇，让我歇一会儿……嗯……”**

**郑号锡失笑地听着田柾国求饶的话语，虽然嘴上这么说，可是小秘洞却一直紧紧吸附着他的茎根。郑号锡很满意这一次的交易，就算过后他还是不断地回味那夜初尝尤物的瞬间。**

**那之后，田柾国便登上了国际舞台和大前辈合作，这都不知道是多少人梦寐以求的事情，当然是有人眼红他的幸运，但是田柾国也不介意，因为这些之后郑号锡会帮他摆平掉。**

**报纸上出新闻了，但是并不是关于那次合作舞台的报道。且报道中说到，人气明星田柾国近日与秘密交往已久的男性宣布分手，而同时也让很多人惊讶于田柾国的取向。但就算宣布了，在当今的时代里，谁还在乎这些小细节，明星的八卦才是最重要的不是吗。**

**门突然被打开，还在看报纸的郑号锡，因为报纸翻开被挡住了视线，察觉不到是谁走进了他的办公室，所以并未抬头。**

**“在看什么？”**

**听到了声音，郑号锡这才抬起头来，可是报纸上那几个显眼的字已经被来人看见了。**

**“给我看看。”**

**郑号锡抵挡不住田柾国那副姣好的面容，绽放出来的笑脸，真的是神仙下凡了。郑号锡笑而不语地将报纸递给了田柾国，他并没有说什么，但是却提前为自己辩论了情况。**

**“这可不是我找人报导的啊，你可别生气了。”**

**“我知道。”**

**田柾国太专心看报纸了，以至于他那真挚的神态，还以为是生气了。**

**“……小国……”**

**郑号锡一边用赔笑的脸望着田柾国，一边用担心的语气怕田柾国介意自己的名气会下滑。**

**“哼，拍得我那么丑。”田柾国翻阅了下报纸，他记得照片拍得时候是他提出分手的那天，“怪不得我说分手的时候，他的表情古古怪怪的，原来是找了人偷拍。”**

**郑号锡似乎是听到一些有趣的事情，便询问田柾国。**

**“哦？这话怎么说？”**

**田柾国终于都不看报纸了，把报纸工工整整地放在了台面上，然后他自己便坐在了报纸上面，一副居高临下的模样将自己的双腿打开，把穿过来的牛仔裤的链子给拉下来，隔着棉质的布料开始抚弄自己的茎根，郑号锡见此幅美景，便将田柾国的双腿搭在自己的双肩上，然后他便拿出了田柾国的茎根，用自己的唇瓣吸附住田柾国的茎头，一边听着田柾国甜腻的声音。**

**“嗯……”田柾国觉得这样很刺激自己的大脑，便前倾自己的身子，他的双臂有些急切地抱住郑号锡的脑袋，双腿也弯曲得更厉害一些，“本来就打算要分手的了……嗯……可能……可能当时不知道……想借此……公开我和他的关系……嗯嗯……大概……是这样……啊、啊……”**

**郑号锡的技术太好了，田柾国忍不住要叹息。**

**“还好……没有让他得逞……嗯……”**

**田柾国微微睁着眼睛，他往下看了眼专心帮他的郑号锡，脸颊上的红晕又明显了几分。没一会儿田柾国便不让郑号锡再继续，他轻手轻脚地下了书台，转而坐到了郑号锡的大腿上面，牛仔裤和里面的三角裤也全都弄掉了，他一手搂着郑号锡的颈部，一手帮郑号锡拉开西裤的链子。因为西裤质感太好，可以说是秒开。**

**“今天表现得怎么样？”**

**郑号锡还没说话，田柾国拿着郑号锡的茎根便一直抚弄着，说的话就好像是求表扬的孩子一样。**

**“很喜欢。”**

**简单地扩张之后，便抓住郑号锡的茎根，自己主动让小秘洞吸附进去。缓了一会儿正好适应了，但是也就只有田柾国在动，他一边动作着、一边跟郑号锡说话。**

**“我拍的广告今天在大屏幕上面出现了，你有看到吗？”**

**郑号锡听到之后觉得田柾国很可爱，那是他公司安排的广告，当然知道，便笑了笑回他。**

**“早上让玧其哥载我回来的时候，在路上看见了。”**

**田柾国听到郑号锡说看见了，便主动吻上了郑号锡的唇瓣，吸吮了几下之后，轻轻地用他的小嘴在郑号锡的耳边说：“我好看吗？”**

**当然好看。郑号锡没有直接说明自己心里的想法，他只是按压着田柾国的腰部，开始猛烈地进攻起来，不一会儿便听到了让他满意的甜腻声线。**

**其实，自合作舞台之后，郑号锡就开始名正言顺地挖走了田柾国，现在已经算是郑号锡自己公司旗下的艺人了。其他艺人和高层虽然看到郑号锡与田柾国走在一起的时候，都笑脸相待，但只有田柾国独自在楼层里面徘徊的时候，那些嫉妒心发作的艺人们，都会在田柾国的耳后议论他与郑号锡的不正当交易。**

**虽然田柾国并非太在意这些事情，因为都是事实，无可辩解。但是时间久了，还是会有点在意这些无畏的揣测和流言蜚语。除了跟郑号锡第一次有过交易之后，后面的，可以说是郑号锡在追求他。**

**先是把人挖到自己的公司，然后安排许多难搞的资源，再加上郑号锡还隔三差五地邀请吃晚餐，吃完之后便到郑号锡的家里过上一宿。名义上还不算是恋人关系，但是其实早在郑号锡第二次来找他的时候，便已经答应了郑号锡的追求了。**

**今天晚上，田柾国又在郑号锡的家里待着，刚刚经过情事之后，田柾国上半身只穿着一件宽松的白色薄衬衫，纽扣也没有扣上几颗，拿起了高脚杯倒上一点红酒，在杯中搅拌了几下之后便小抿几口。**

**郑号锡还在浴室里面淋浴，唰唰的水声听得田柾国有些不耐烦，便去客厅里看看电视。**

**本身看着欢笑声很大的综艺节目，但田柾国有些疲惫，没有跟着电视机里面的人一起笑，把杯子放在茶几上面的时候不小心碰了下遥控器，就这样频道转到了刚好在播放娱乐新闻的画面上。**

**“我洗好了，到你了。”**

**郑号锡刚刚洗完出来，上半身是光着的，下半身只用一条浴巾围着。叫了一声没应，他便好奇田柾国看什么看得那么入神，他也就凑过去看。**

**“这种新闻你也相信吗？”**

**电视上面报导的是郑号锡出席一个晚会，除了很多商业的人跟郑号锡打交道，当中也少不了一些知名的艺人来跟郑号锡套近乎。郑号锡不像田柾国，关注度自然就没有那么高，连取向也没有对外公布，媒体拍到了一个郑号锡刚好帮一位女艺人弄衣服，就把这件事情放大，专门剪辑一些与事实不符的画面。就让这两个人牵扯到有关系起来。**

**田柾国自然知道郑号锡是怎么对待他的，他看得那么入神，只不过是想要看看是哪位女艺人这么不自重，想要撬走别人的对象。**

**“我没有相信啊，八卦一下你的新闻也不行啊？”**

**郑号锡似乎没料到田柾国这么地泰然自若，还以为会为了他吃醋一下，他对自己的想法觉得有些好笑，忍不住笑了出来。**

**“怎么了吗？”**

**田柾国问了他一句，但是还没有等郑号锡回答他，便走去浴室淋浴了。**

**其实田柾国也没太在意这件事情，但是田柾国新戏要面试，就好巧不巧地，那位女艺人要选拔女主角，而田柾国是男主角这事，基本上是内定的了，就不知道那位女艺人是不是也靠一点关系内定了。**

**本来田柾国还想要和这位女艺人切磋一下的，可是郑号锡却来到了现场，还没和他打招呼便向前跟那位女艺人问好，老实说这让田柾国有些不高兴。**

**“郑老板，您好。”**

**看见那位女艺人笑得成花痴似的样子，田柾国看着就觉得有些碍眼。**

**郑号锡问候完之后便开始找田柾国的身影，那位女艺人还想借此跟郑号锡有过多的接触，让她叫来的狗仔偷拍，结果人还没有抓住便已经走远了。郑号锡走过去问导演，被告知原来田柾国去化妆间试妆了。**

**走进化妆间的时候，郑号锡本身还是面带笑容的，结果撞见了田柾国对化妆师姐姐笑得很灿烂，还用他平时也很难听得见的可爱语气对着化妆师姐姐撒娇了。**

**“柾国啊，听姐姐的话，这个色号适合你。”**

**化妆师姐姐对田柾国有点没辙，但是还是想坚持自己的想法。**

**“不要，这个颜色太亮了，我是男主角，不能化得太过精致，对吧，姐姐？”**

**那一声‘姐姐’真的让郑号锡来气了，田柾国透过镜子用余光看见郑号锡的模样，自己刚才不好的心情也都消灭了一大半了。**

**“啊，是郑老板，您好。”**

**“您好。”**

**化妆师姐姐知道田柾国是郑号锡公司的艺人，所以知道郑号锡找田柾国有事，便找借口溜开了。**

**“我先去装点热水喝，柾国你决定好我再帮你化。”**

**“知道了，姐姐。”**

**关上门那一刻，田柾国被郑号锡从后面围着，逼到了在墙壁上面靠着。**

**“姐姐？叫姐姐叫得那么好听，是想要做什么呢？”**

**田柾国扭过头去不看郑号锡，用赌气的话回答郑号锡。**

**“那刚才，怎么先跟那女的打招呼，你们是不是像绯闻那样，有点关系？”**

**郑号锡凑近去闻着田柾国身上的体香，闭着双眼轻轻地在田柾国的耳边回答他。**

**“不是说了吗？我每天晚上都陪你呢，我哪还有机会陪别人，嗯？”**

**本来还在生气田柾国对女人撒娇的，但是听到田柾国有些介意他跟女艺人的接触，便知道这人在吃醋了，现在高兴都来不及。**

**“好好，我知道了。明天登报纸公开我们的关系吧。”**

**听到这话，田柾国回过头来盯着郑号锡看。**

**“嗯。”**

**这才让田柾国主动献吻。**

**第二天果然满街的新闻和报纸都在报导田柾国与郑号锡的关系，而当事人正在办公室里面进行情事。**

**“这下你满意了吧？”**

**田柾国坐在郑号锡的大腿上面，两个人一起翻阅着报纸，郑号锡说完话之后，下意识地亲了一口田柾国的小脸蛋。**

**“我是你的什么？”**

**田柾国突然来一句没头没脑的话，但郑号锡还是微笑着回答他。**

**“你是我的小樱桃啊，甜甜的、又可口。”**

**把人的小脑袋按下来，吻上那就像是樱桃一样可口的小嘴。**

**樱桃小嘴 完**


End file.
